


Camp Patrol

by gsaiyn



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, blood mention, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsaiyn/pseuds/gsaiyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin sets Donnel and Sully for patrol in a seemingly dangerous area their camp is in for the night. The two companions have a serious talk about their pasts and some of the horrible things that have happened to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp Patrol

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the prompt "Patrolling the Camp" for Donnel and Sully and thankfully they were all right with me not writing them as a pair. This is all I could possibly come up with.

The seemingly unideal duo were on patrol tonight. Sully could have done it on her own but Robin suggested two people go on patrol tonight since they were in the thick of trees. Sully got upset at first but she soon loosened up and she was told Donnel was going to join her. They were good friends after swapping some stories about farm life and castle life and just getting to know each other. The two made plans to swap some of the “horror” stories they had but they haven’t had a day to sit down and talk about them. Now seemed like a good time, at least to Sully it did.

 

The two of them were pacing around camp quietly for a bit, getting their bearings of the surroundings this late at night. Sully finally spoke up with, “What was the worst moment you faced on the farm?” Donnel stared at the ground as they walked. “I… I’m sorry Donny, you don’t need to answer that.”

"Naw, its fine, ma'a- er, Sully. I was just thinkin’.“ Sully nodded with understanding and let him think. "There was that time we got hit with a flood that took out many our crops. We lost some animals, too. We were devastated and so were many of the folks around us. We were just thankful for not losing our home!”

"That sounds horrible. There was a time in the castle when some thieves broke in while most of us were unprepared. It was horrifying being forced awake while being raided. We knew a lot of them weren’t just thieves, that they weren’t there just to steal. By the time I was woken, blood was already being spilt in the halls.“ Sully paused for a moment, remembering the scene. "I think the worst part for me at the time was having to kill them. I had just become a knight, too. Now, I have no qualms over killing a man.”

"Aw, shucks, Sully! I had no idea it got that bad!“

"That’s what it’s like being a knight. You have to be ready to give up your life at any given moment for your liege. You have to be ready to kill a man for your liege. You have to be ready to watch your brothers and sisters die for your liege, too.”

Their conversation was cut short when they saw Risen appear in the distance. There were a lot appearing out of nowhere, more than the two could handle on their own. Sully took her stance with the lance Donnel brought and told him, “Go back to camp and alert the others! There’s more than we can fight alone!”

Donnel ran off without a question. He knew Sully could hold her ground long enough for reinforcements. Donnel was also fighting off Risen on the way back to camp, doing the best he could do without getting himself killed. 

He made i back to camp where Frederick was sitting in the middle by the fire. “Frederick! There’s Risen outside camp!” he called as he ran into camp. Frederick got up quickly and the two of them started waking the others up. The camp was already surrounded by the Risen and Sully was being pushed back towards camp. 

It was going to a long night for everyone. And a wonderful story that Donnel and Sully share together. Nothing’s too bad when you got a friend at your side.


End file.
